


In His Hands

by cowgirl65



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene between two consenting adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Hands

It had been a distressingly futile day and I heartily wish he were in town. Losing myself in his hands would help me refocus, the more intense the game the better, but he texted that he might have to be out of town for a few days. I’m not looking forward to spending the evening alone.

I try to remember if I have a bottle of wine chilled in the refrigerator as I unlock my door. Maybe that and a good shoot ‘em up movie will help me settle.

“Thought you’d be home about now.”

I jump at the sexy drawl and turn. The handsome dark-haired man is sitting in a chair, long legs stretched out in front of him. “I thought you were out of town.”

He shrugs and gets to his feet, the grin never leaving his face. “They took care of it without me.” He takes two more steps and I’m wrapped in his arms. I respond in kind and part my lips to let his tongue inside. The kiss is hot and heavy and we’re both breathing hard when we let go.

“You hungry?” he asks.

“Depends on what you think I might be hungry for.”

He raises an eyebrow and lazily starts unbuttoning my shirt. “I think you should know, I have plans.” I let him strip me naked and shiver at the fluttery kisses bestowed across my body. “C’mon.” Taking me by the hands, I’m led to the kitchen where his mouth takes mine again.

I don’t realize he’s backing me up until my legs hit the edge of the small prep table. I stumble and am forcibly pushed onto my back. This is just the kind of thing I was yearning for. I watch as he takes several pieces of rope out of a drawer and let him tie each of my hands to a table leg, my knees to the same legs and my feet to the other end. I’m on my back, knees spread wide, my head hanging slightly off the edge and my ass off the other. I’m completely helpless and completely exposed and my heart beats faster in anticipation.

The tension grows when he just stands and looks at me, eyes roving over my exposed body to linger on my slowly swelling cock. “You’re not gonna cum until I tell you,” he informs me with a sexy grin. “Can you hold off yourself or do you need a little help?” He walks up, bends over and licks the fluid that’s leaking from my cock; it twitches at the pleasurable sensation. “I think that’s a no.” My penis is suddenly yanked hard; I gasp at the pain and tears come to my eyes. The agony doubles when he slaps my balls just to be sure. A cock ring is fastened snugly around the base of my now-flaccid member. “You all right?”

I nod and gasp again when one of my nipples is bit hard. Craning my head, I watch him use his teeth to pull sharply on the red bud. Putting myself entirely in his hands like this is intoxicating, and that combined with the exquisite pain when he nips the other side only makes my arousal greater. 

He moves up to plunder my lips in a bruising kiss, then drawls softly, “You tell me if you need me to stop.”

But my attention is focused on the huge cock that springs out of his pants as he unzips his fly and I eye it greedily. “You do look hungry, lover.” He saunters over and teases my lips with the tip of his cock. “But you’ve got to earn this.”

I wait with bated breath, watching him rummage through the kitchen drawers. We don’t always have the time to play out whatever we want; most of the time we just fall into bed and fuck each other senseless. But when we have the time…

“Ah hah.” He turns and triumphantly holds up a long handled wooden spoon. His hand runs down the smooth handle. “There must be something you need to be punished for.” He swats the inside of my thigh just hard enough to sting. I hold my breath as he smacks me lightly several times but I’m still not prepared for the painful impact across my backside when it comes.

“Ah!” I yelp.

No longer playful, hard blows rain across my ass and thighs, mixed with stinging swats to my tender genitals. Tears come to my eyes as I try not to cry out and a light-headedness that borders on euphoria starts from the pain and the extra blood flow to my head from it’s position. My world narrows to the rhythm of the agonizing strikes, the throbbing of my skin, cock and balls and the giddy feeling that threatens to take me away.

Just when I think I can’t take anymore, the punishing blows stop and his hands firmly knead the aching flesh of my backside. The pressure brings new agony and a moan finally escapes my lips. My cock is full to bursting and I pray he won’t deny me completely.

Hands slide across my belly and up my chest, pinching my nipples hard enough to make me gasp again. “Had enough, lover?” he asks wickedly.

I try to meet his eyes. “Not until you say I have,” I whisper. My pain and my pleasure are entirely in his hands.

He flashes a sexy smile. “Well, you took your punishment like a man.” A warm glow goes through me at the praise. “You’ve earned your reward.” He takes his cock in his hand and moves to stand over top of me. I lick my lips in anticipation. “Open wide,” and his full length is thrust hard down my throat. My head attempts to turn away reflexively, but the way I’m tied and with his groin pushed against my face, I can’t do anything while the huge shaft chokes me. My throat convulses around his cock, trying to gag, but I’m grabbed under the chin and he starts to fuck my mouth in earnest. In and out, in and out, not ever pulling out far enough for me to get a breath. His balls slap against my face and his cock mercilessly drives down my throat. The unavoidable panic of not being able to breathe causes the euphoria to build and my vision starts to sparkle from lack of air. I feel my cock swell even more and one of his hands reaches down to stroke it. Then the constriction around the base is gone and the pent up fluid bursts from my cock. His balls are hard against my face and I’m barely conscious of the cock driving down my throat as the powerful orgasm rips through me, threatening to destroy me. I try to scream around the pulsing flesh blocking my airway and then choke as hot cum fills my throat. My senses shut down from the overload and I’m finally set afloat into the darkness. The last thought before I black out is of how exhilarating it is to have my life in his trusted hands.


End file.
